The invention is related to warm-up controls for an internal combustion engine, and in particular, a warm-up control responsive to engine load and engine temperature for a closed loop engine roughness control of the type disclosed in my commonly-assigned co-pending application (Docket No. 360-77-0050) filed concurrently herewith.